Innocence
by Dinaji Uchiha
Summary: Itachi was her best friend and she's determined to prove his innocence and bring him back home will she fall in love with him and achieve her goal or will she fail and loose him forever. ItaXoc reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Dinaji stood in the shower letting the water run over her as she began to remember her fateful encounter with her best friend when she was just 4 yrs old.

She remembered being alone in the land of snow abandoned after her whole village was massacred. She was so scared. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching where she was hiding. She could hear a man and woman talking. She was trying to stay quiet but unfortunately for her she was sick and began to cough giving her hiding spot away. The footsteps stopped in front of where she was hiding all she could see was their feet. "you can come out now." A soft gentle voice called out to her. It was a woman's voice. Dinaji came out slowly scared she would be killed next. Her ice blue eyes laid upon the two. the person with the woman was a man with yellow spikey hair with blue eyes the woman she couldn't make out her face for it was covered by a mask. The man looked at Dinaji with kind warm eyes before he knelt down to her level. He held out his hand to her bit before she could react she started coughing again this time falling to her knees. The man scooped her up " we need to get her medical attention she's coming with us." He said the girl in the mask nodded as they ran off with Dinaji resting in the man's arms.

When Dinaji awoke she noticed she was in a nice warm bed but she had no clue where she was she looked around the man who rescued her talking to a woman with red hair she was pregnant and another man who dressed similar to the kage of her country. "so you're saying there was no one left alive but her" the older man asked. The blonde haired man nodded " there was no one spared in the massacre I'm surprised as how she manage to escape that fate." He replied. The older man nodded and began to think when the red haired woman spoke. "Minato we must do something she has no one left can we take her in?" she asked. The man known as Minato smiled "I think that would be a great idea Kushina lord hokage may we have your blessing to adopt this child as our own and make her a leaf shinobi?" Minato asked. Noticing that Dinaji was awake the hokage looked at her and smiled gently at the girl. He walked over to her "what is your name little one?" he asked. Dinaji was too scared to talk so she looked around for a pen and something she could write on and wrote her name out to him. "ahh so your name is Dinaji, what a pretty name would you like to live with these nice people?" he asked her. She looked at the couple and nodded shyly. She could see they were happy that she was ok with it. " well then it's settled your name will be Dinaji Uzumaki." He said before looking at the couple. " be patient this girl has been through a lot of trauma she may start talking as soon as she's warmed up to you or she may not. Time will tell." He said. The couple nodded just as a nurse came in to check over Dinaji. When she was done she looked at Minato and Kushina and smiled " she's as good as new thank goodness you found her when you did a little more longer and she wouldn't have made it the poor thing. You may take her home now." The nurse said before taking her leave. Kushina pushed Minato out of the room for a second and shut the door. She smiled at Dinaji before taking some clothes out of a bag she was holding " let's get you out of this hospital gown" she said. Dinaji nodded quietly before taking the clothes from Kushina dressing her self.

After she got dressed she took Kushina's hand and they joined up with Minato leaving the hospital and going to her new home. Dinaji could feel the eyes on her as they passed the villagers. Most of the looks were sympathetic others were curious mostly because she didn't belong to this village even though the third made her part of it. "Dinaji would you like something to eat?" Minato asked her. She nodded before her stomach started growling loudly making her a bit embarrassed. It's been a good few days since she had a good meal a hot one at that. Minato and Kushina laughed at bit before taking her to ichiraku's ramen shop for some food. She didn't think she was that hungry but she scarfed her food down like nothing. "that kids got quite the appetite " the owner said. Minato chuckled at his words "that she does!" he replied. When they finished up they left for home. "Before they walked in the door to there house Dinaji was a little hesitant but she spoke to them for the first time " may I call you mom and dad?" she asked politely. Kushina and Minato kneeled down embracing the girl "you may call us whatever you like Dinaji. " Minato said. Dinaji smiled before nodding as they walked inside to give her a tour of her home. She had her own room there wasn't much but it was better than she had back at her village. "I know it's not much sweetie but if you feel up to it we can go shopping for stuff for your room would you like that?" Kushina asked. Dinaji smiled and nodded " great we can get you more clothes too!" she replied Dinaji smiled she liked her new home and the people who took her in. They left the house once again to go shopping for stuff for her room and clothes. " Dinaji do you happen to know when your birthday is?" Minato asked. Dinaji nodded " it's December 2" she replied As they walked To the nearest shop. She found a lot of clothes she liked and as they were leaving the store they ran into a boy about the same age as she was. Their eyes locked and she quickly hid behind her mother's legs. "Itachi how is your family?" Her mother asked. The boy known as Itachi smiled.

It was then a loud crash shook Dinaji from her thoughts. She peaked her head around the shower curtain and found her little knucklehead of a brother lying on the on door he had broke off the hinges. Dinaji gave him a irritated look " Naruto do you have to break down the door almost every time you need to tell me something?" she asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head " hurry up or we will be late!" shouted before leaving the room quickly. He was up to something what it was she hadn't a clue. She turned the water off and proceeded to dry off so she could get dressed. She looked at the door and sighed " you baka I have to buy a new door now" she mumbled. She grabbed the keys to their house before joining her brother outside. Dinaji was a jonin but unlike the other jonin she was part of the hokage's council. She was psychic and was able to see into the future of upcoming battles events as well as put squads together she very rarely left the village. She was currently working on a way to prove the crimes that exiled Itachi and landed him in the bingo books to be looked at more thoroughly to prove he was only acting on orders from someone and that someone should be punished instead. Itachi was her best friend. He had been ever since the 2nd day they met. She was shy around him but he brought her out of her shell quickly. She was the one who showed sasuke the truth behind the massacre to where he wouldn't want revenge on his brother who protected him so much. She watched over him too after that incident. She watched Naruto walk faster like he was in a hurry "Naruto why are you in such a hurry?" she asked. Naruto kept his pace but chuckled " you will see hurry up!" he yelled making her step up her pace. She caught up to him when he stopped in front of this big building but before he entered he turned to look at his sister. " close your eyes I'll guide you." He said. Dinaji rolled her eyes at him before closing them letting Naruto lead the way. " Naruto what is going on?" she asked. As she noticed he stopped in his tracks she felt his hand slip away. "open your eyes now!" he yelled. She did and all she saw was black. It was so dark she couldn't see past her nose. Naruto this isn't funny why are we here!" she demanded just as the lights came on and a big surprise was yelled scaring her silly.

"happy birthday sis!" Naruto said happily. Dinaji smiled she had forgotten her own birthday and that Naruto took the time to gather her friends to help celebrate it. She hugged Naruto " thank you I've been so busy with work I forgot when my own birthday was." She said gratefully. Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned. Even though her brother was a loud mouthed knucklehead he had a good heart. She enjoyed every minute of spending her birthday with the closest friends she had except one. Itachi wasn't here but once she acquired more proof that would change. Kakashi was another God friend of hers and he showed up late as usual. She thought if he ever showed up on time or was early hell would freeze over. She giggled at that thought as he approached her with a box. " it took a lot of digging around but I think I found what you have been looking for." He said handing her the box. Very few people of the village knew the truth Kakashi being one of them. She took the box from him " thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me." She said. She continued to talk with him and a few others before her and Naruto headed home. "sis what's in the box?" he asked. She smiled "hopefully something that could change the hokage's mind about Itachi so I can find him and bring him home. " she replied. Naruto just chuckled "you like him just admit it." He said. Dinaji looked away from her brother " I do not only as a friend." She lied. She knew she had feeling for Itachi before the massacre even took place. " you liar but what are you going to do if he doesn't want to come back after his name had been cleared?" he asked. Dinaji looked at him " I'll cross that bridge when the time comes." She replied as they reached the front door to their house. When the walked in they found sasuke sitting on the couch watching TV. "sasuke want to help me go though this box?" she asked him. He looked at her and nodded "ok and happy birthday." He said. She smiled before setting the box down. She still had some papers to look over before she could even touch the box but she decided to wait until morning to go through it that way her and sasuke had all day to look through it. For now she would just spend the remaining time with the boys before she would go to bed. She walked into her bedroom and peered out the window she could make out a Raven sitting on the railing to her balcony looking back her. She smiled because in a way it felt like Itachi was keeping an eye on her every now and then she would see this Raven she felt it was his way of making sure she was ok. She turned the light off and laid down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She began to think about what Naruto said earlier what if Itachi didn't want to come home? She shook her head and decided to worry about that later before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinaji sat on the floor in front of the box. She of was eager to find out the truth but she was also scared of what she might find. "Boys help me look through this." She yelled. Naruto and Sasuke both joined her "do we have to?" Naruto whined. Dinaji just looked at him "yeah you just want to bring your boyfriend back." Sasuke teased. Dinaji just glared at the two "he's not my boyfriend and fine I'll look through the box myself now get out of here!" She said before looking at the box giving the boys a chance to run before she changed her mind. She rolled her eyes before taking the lid off the box. With her being psychic she had the ability to touch objects and be able to see a glimpse of the past. She also had the ability to show people what she was seeing by touching them. That's how Sasuke found out the truth. She grabbed the first file then the next and the next until she reached the last one. She got a vision of Itachi talking to Danzo. Danzo gave him the mission to massacre his clan he had told him it's as the village or his family. That Itachi didn't want to do it but he was away at the time it happened he was in the forest of death. She put the files back in the box and decided to take these to the hokage Immediately.

She stood before his door debating whether to go through with it or just give up hope. She shook her head and made up her mind and knocked on the door. "enter." She heard lord third say. She opened the door finding him at his desk. He looked up at her and smiled. She was his most trusted member of his council. " ah Dinaji what seems to be the matter?" he asked her. She bowed to him out of respect "I found something that would give proof to Itachi's innocence. " she said. The third raised his eyebrow "this is a song I heard from you more than once what evidence do you have?" he asked. She nodded "I'm going to show you what I saw when I looked through these files." She replied. He nodded to her as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm and let the images flow from her. Once she got to the last one she let go of his arm and stepped back. " you were right but if he didn't kill his clan then who did?" he asked I don't know sir but if we can find Itachi and bring him home he could probably tell us who did if not we will find that person who did and make sure he is brought before judgement." She said. The third began to smoke from his pipe with his eyes closed like he was deep in thought. " so if Itachi didn't kill his clan then who did?" he pondered. Dinaji shrugged " I don't know sir but we will find out I am sure of it. " she said assuringly. The third nodded " alright Dinaji I'm going to have his name taken out of the bingo books and let everyone know he is no longer a fugitive, however I'll need you to show the rest of the council what you showed me so they know the truth. Once this is done we will send a team to bring Itachi home." He said. She nodded " if it's not too much trouble I would like to be the one who brings him back he needs someone he can trust." She stated. The third nodded " very well as you wish." She bowed once again before leaving to find Sasuke and tell him the news. She knew very well where the two would be so she didn't have to look hard. As she walked to the training grounds she noticed she was being followed but when she turned around there was nothing but a lizard sitting a few feet from her. She took some steps back and the lizard followed. Every step she made whether it was from the sides or back a few more the lizard would follow.

Now she wasn't afraid of reptiles in fact she liked them. She thought it was weird that it was following her like this. She kneeled down and allowed the lizard to crawl up her arm only to rest on her shoulder. She decided to continue to the grounds with her new pet. And there they were sparring trying to get stronger. "Hey boys come here for a sec!" she yelled at them. They stopped and walked to where she was. She could tell they was curious about the lizard. But she really couldn't explain the lizard. "What is it sis?" Naruto asked her. Dinaji smiled " Itachi is no longer a fugitive he didn't kill the clan he wasn't even there he was in the forest of death on that night." She said. She could see the relief in Sasuke's eyes but she could see he was still full of questions. "So someone framed him then." He said. Dinaji nodded. She could tell he was angry she would be too if her brother was framed for some he didn't do. "once I bring your brother home we will find out who it was that murdered your family." she told him. Sasuke nodded in agreement she knew once Itachi was home they could work together to find the culprit. "now if you excuse me I have to consult the rest of the council. I'll see you at home." She told them. They nodded and decided to get back to training. She walked and began to think of a name for her new pet. "hmm how about Toki?" she asked the lizard. It flicked it's tongue at her cheek making her giggle " guess that's a yes." She said. She walked until she came upon the door to where the rest of the council met to discuss tactics after Danzo was dismissed she became part of the council. Dinaji took a deep breath and opened the door finding the third as well as Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado "ah Dinaji lord third just told us the news and evidence you have found regarding the uchiha massacre" Koharu said. Dinaji bowed " I did." She responded. She was nervous but she knew this was the only way to help Itachi. " show us what you found child." Homura said. Dinaji nodded and walked over to the two and placed her hands on their shoulders and showed them the images that she had shown the hokage. When she was done she took her hands off of them the two elders looked at each other. " my word that is very interesting. Lord hokage told us that you would be taking on the mission of bringing Itachi back how many shinobi do you plan to take with you?" Koharu asked. Dinaji was relieved to hear they believed her. " with all due respect I plan to go alone. Itachi is my best friend. He needs someone who he is familiar with. I may not know where to find him directly but I know I can find him. But what if he doesn't want to come back?" she asked. The elders looked at the third for the answer. "He is an innocent man now he would be allowed to come and go as he pleases. Since he is no longer a threat and in the bingo books he has full pardon." He said. Dinaji smiled and bowed out of respect " thank you Lord Hokage I will begin my mission first thing in the morning." She said the hokage and the elders of the council nodded at her. She began to take a seat and listen to what events would take place and that the hokage would take care of the villagers about Itachi returning home. Toki kept his position on her shoulders he seemed to be fond of her body heat. She knew she would have to stop and get him some food after the meeting as well as a new door for the bathroom. She knew she was going to have to kill her brother if he did it again.

She left the council and stopped at a market to get Toki some food. She thought some pieces of raw chicken would work. After paying on the chicken she went to another vendor who had furniture and doors. She found one that matched the rest of the doors and bought it. Between carrying the door a bag of raw chicken and Toki laying on her shoulders, she was having a difficult time getting home. " Dinaji need some help?" she heard kakashi's voice. She peeked around the door and saw him standing there " if you would that would be helpful." She replied. Kakashi took the door from her hands. As they continued on. " so what's with the door?" he asked. Dinaji rolled her eyes. " oh that knucklehead brother of mine broke it down to rush me out of the shower." She replied. Kakashi chuckled " I could see him doing that. So I heard the news are you sure you want to do this alone?" he asked. She nodded " of course I'm sure besides sasuke I'm the only one he's really close to." She replied as they got to her front door. She opened and yelled for her brother to fix the door since he was the one who broke it. " just be careful on your journey tomorrow and return safe." Kakashi said to her before he left. She walked inside listening to Naruto gripe about the door. " why do I have to mess with this thing?" he asked. Dinaji chuckled "you broke it, you fix it. I fixed the others now it's your turn to know what I went through." She replied before putting the chicken in the fridge. She figured this was punishment enough for him. Sasuke just stood there and laughed at him. She rolled her eyes and decided it was time for bed. She knew she had a big day tomorrow and she didn't want to loose sleep. She laid down and Toki crawled into her chest and laid there just as she dozed off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinaji was getting the final things ready for her mission. She was nervous but she was excited to bring her friend home. Toki followed her every step. Naruto and Sasuke were both awake watching her nervously gather things she needed. "Calm down sis you'll find him!" Naruto said. Dinaji stopped and looked at her brother " I know I will I'm just nervous I haven't seen him in 8 yrs. People's features change. I doubt he'll even recognize me." She replied. Sasuke stood up and walked over to her " I'm sure he would you two were very close there's no way he could forget you." He told her reassuring her that she could do this. She nodded before taking a deep breath it was time for her to leave. "you two watch over the house don't burn it down be good I'll be back soon I promise." She said giving them each a hug. She kneeled down and told Toki to stay but as soon as she started to leave she heard Toki come toward her. She pick him up and let him get situated on her shoulder and she was out the door. This was the first time in a long time she had left on a mission. Since the hokage needed her here in the village there was no need for her to leave the village. She began to wonder what he looked like now. She remembered what he looked like 8 yrs ago but they were only 13 then a lot can happen in 8 yrs. The first step in her plan was to go to each town and ask if they seen him come by in the past few days hopefully then she would get closer to finding him.

A few hours of walking and she made it to the first town. She decided to stop and have some lunch and feed Toki as well. "now that we got something to eat perhaps it's time to find our friend shall we Toki?" she asked him. Toki flicked his tongue at her cheek in agreement. It was now or never. She paid for her meal and decided to ask around showing people Itachi's picture from 8 yrs ago. She asked and asked but got nothing until one person recognized him and told her that he and someone else passed thru here an hour ago. They pointed in the direction they went in and Dinaji was off. She felt if she hurried she could beat them to the next town. She ran with all her might. She was right on their track.

Itachi and his partner Kisame were on their way to a town to meet their contract for a mission. He didn't really know much about his partner but he didn't want to know his history, but Kisame knew his. Or you could say the false accusation that was made against him. He heard a rumor that new evidence had turned up and that he was no longer a wanted criminal. He was glad about that. But he wondered who or what happened to change Konoha's mind and why now all of a sudden? He wanted to go back to see what was going on. "Shouldn't be longer till we get there." He heard his partner say. He could tell Kisame was grinning. He loved to kill and that's part of who he was which landed him into the bingo books. He was once one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist. That much he knew. "we go in and get our info and we kill whoever we need to and get out." Itachi replied. Itachi wasn't fond of violence he would rather avoid it as much as possible. It was then he sensed a chakra readings up ahead. The readings seemed familiar yet so different all at once. "Seems we are going to see some action." Kisame said grinning reaching for shark skin.

They walked until they came to a clearing. And in the clearing they saw a girl with long white hair put in a side braid. She was wearing the standard Konohagakure shinobi attire. So this woman was from his home village. She was sitting on a rock. He was caught off guard when a lizard poked it's head around the woman and stared at him but he was even more caught off guard when the woman turned around revealing her face. His shocked expression was hidden by the hat he was wearing. It couldn't be her could it. She had a smile on her face as she stared at him. "Friend of yours?" Kisame asked. Itachi didn't say anything. He was in shock he couldn't believe she was standing in front of him after 8yrs. "Hello Itachi." She said. " ah she does know you.". Kisame said. Itachi took the hat off that was hiding his face off his head to where she could see his face. He remembered not saying goodbye when he was forced to leave the village. But here she was now his best friend. Sure Shisui was his best friend but Dinaji had been his friend since the day they met even now she was still his friend. Itachi was about to speak but before he could she winced out in pain holding her head in her hands and then passed out. He quickly got to her and was about to pick her up with the lizard he seen with her earlier crawled onto her body and started hissing at him. " it's ok I'm a friend." He told it. The lizard stopped hissing at him and crawled up his arm so he could pick her up. " Kisame go ahead and do the contract I'm taking her back to base" Itachi said.

Kisame who looked at him curiously but didn't ask. He just nodded and continued onward. Itachi started running toward the base. There was so much he wanted to ask her and he was sure there was a lot she needed to ask and tell him. But first get her to his room so she could rest. It was almost sundown when he made it back to the hideout. He decided to put her to bed first before taking a ear full from Pein. He got to his room and laid her down on his bed and allowed the lizard to crawl off of him and laid beside her. He left to tell Pein what had happened and that he would make sure she was blindfolded and escorted away so she wouldn't find the hideout or anyone else for that matter. After dealing with Pein he came back to his room to check on her. He was grateful that Pein allowed this since she came all this way to find him. He had a feeling that it was her that found the evidence that proved him innocent. He opened the door and found her still asleep. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and wetted it and placed it on her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes a bit before turning her head and looked at him. "how are you feeling?" he asked. She smiled " better thank you. Have you been here all this time?" she asked. He nodded " yes after I was made to leave the village I found a place where I felt I belonged. This organization called the Akatsuki its purpose is to make the world more peaceful. Right now we are gathering money and gathering members along the way." He said she nodded in understanding before the lizard crawled onto her chest flicking it's tongue at her. She giggled " Toki it's alright I'm ok." She said. The lizard she called Toki climbed off of her and rested itself right beside her. "So what happened earlier?" he asked. She slowly sat up and took off the washcloth off her forehead. "I'm a psychic. I had a vision that there's a battle that will take place soon and it will devastate the leaf." She replied. He looked at her surprised. He didn't now she was psychic. " so why did you find me?" he asked cutting to the chase. He wanted to know why she was looking for him. "I found evidence that proves you innocent of the crimes against you. You are able to come home now." She said. He was relieved of the news but hesitant. He was scared of what Sasuke would say to him. " don't worry Sasuke knows the truth he doesn't hate you." She added. Itachi nodded. He knew he had a decision to make. " I'm lad you found the evidence." He said to her. She smiled " you are my best friend there's nothing I wouldn't do for my friend." She said. He smiled slightly he wanted to catch things up with her and he was sure she wanted to catch up too. "So how have you been?" he asked. " I'm doing pretty good. Naruto is always keeping me busy as well as the hokage. With my psychic abilities I have been able to help him out with various battles and strategic moves. He relies on me so much he made me part of his council." He replied. He was impressed on how well she was doing. "so are you coming back with me?" she asked. He looked at her. He wanted to come home. He wanted to catch up with his brother. " will you give me a few days I want to make sure they have a replacement for me.". She nodded. "Of course that would give me time to warn the Hokage of what's to come and get a place for you ready. I'm gad you are coming home." She said. Getting out of bed. "what are you doing?" he asked. " why I'm leaving of course so I can get things ready.". She replied. He nodded " ok but before you leave I must blindfold you Pein doesn't want anyone to know where the base is." He said. She nodded before she allowed him to blindfold her. She held out her arm for Toki to climb up where he rested on her shoulders. "ok I'm ready." She said. She felt his hand grab hers as he lead her out of the hideout. She was lead a little ways until they stopped. She felt the blindfold come off. They looked each other in the eyes before he hugged her. " thank you for everything. " he said. She hugged him back " you're welcome let me know when you are almost to the gates and I'll met you there." She replied. They broke apart and she began to walk away. He watched her fade into the darkness. Her white hair was a silvery color due to the moonlight shinning down on her. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. He decided it was time to head back to the hideout to work things out. He couldn't believe that after 8 yrs he was finally coming back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinaji made it back to Konohagakure about 1am. She was glad she was home but was more glad that Itachi agreed to come home. She decided to go home and go to bed. She planned on telling Sasuke and the hokage the news first thing in the morning, but for now she would rest. "Dinaji?" She heard a voice say. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto and Sasuke starring at her. She looked at the clock which read 6am. "What is it guys it's too early." She said. "How did your mission go?" Naruto asked. She yawned "I'll let you know how it went later for now let me sleep." She answered before turning over in her bed. She heard the door shut and back to sleep she went. When she finally woke it was 10 she was tired but she knew she couldn't sleep the day away. She got out of bed and decided to tell the boys the news as well as the hokage. She got dressed and walked out of her room where she found Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the couch. "about time you woke up." Naruto said. Dinaji rolled her eyes "yeah well you know better than to wake me up especially when I just get back from a mission." She said. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her "anyways how did it go?" sasuke asked. Dinaji turned her attention to him and smiled "I found him and when I did he agree to come back." She said excitedly. Sasuke smiled she could tell he was excited. "I'm going g to tell the hokage the news and see if we can get a place made for him. Do you want to come with me?" she asked. Sasuke 's eyes lit up she could tell it was a yes. Naruto and Sasuke left with her to go to the hokage's office. "Dinaji you're back earlier than I expected I take it things went well?" the hokage asked. Dinaji bowed "yes sir. I found him and he agreed to come home. He asked to give him a few days and that he would let me know when he was getting close so I could meet him at the gates" She said.**

 **"Very well." He said. Dinaji rose up "I think we should make him a member of the council my lord. He is very intelligent and I think he would be able to discuss battle strategies, he would make a great sensei too. And you would be able to keep an eye on him too. The third raised his eyebrow at her "is something coming up I should know about?" Dinaji nodded "yes my lord orochimaru is planning to attack the village. It will be a devastating blow to the leaf." She said. "I see when will this take place?" he asked. "it will happen at the chunin exams in a few weeks.". She replied. The third nodded. "very well Dinaji he will be part of the council when he gets here I want to see him first thing. I'll make arrangements for a house for him it'll be ready when he gets here.". He said. She nodded "ok my lord if I may make a suggestion what about the Uchiha manor I know is been a while since anyone has lived in it but what if myself and sasuke and Naruto clean up the place so he has a place to stay and its somewhat past my house? Also what shall I do about Orochimaru should I have the guards beef up their security?" she asked. "that would be best and to answer your question about the old Uchiha manor that would be fine." He replied to her. She nodded and began to take her leave. She knew she had to warn the rest of the jounin before it was too late. If she and the others saw anything suspicious to investigate. Even if it took all night watches. As she and the boys walked she could hear idle gossip about Itachi coming back and weather it was a good idea to let a murderer come back. Apparently not everyone heard the hokage's speech about it. That we have new evidence and that we will find the true killer. "So Sasuke are you ready to see your brother again after so long?" Dinaji asked. She knew this would be an exciting day for him. He probably thought he would never see him again. "I am but it's been so long since I've him so it's kind of hard for me to say how I'll react." Sasuke replied. Dinaji nodded in understanding.**

 **They walked until they came to the gates of the old Uchiha manor. She could tell Sasuke was a bit hesitant about entering through the gates. Dinaji took a breath before making the first step. There was nothing but dust and echoes. They walked around until they got to the main house, the house sasuke and Itachi grew up in. The exterior was still in good shape but the inside was dusty and needed cleaned up. And new furniture for sure it needed. Dinaji looked around the place that had a part of her childhood. She saw something crawl down in front of her face. When she narrowed her eyes and focused on the object it revealed a spider. She gasped and jumped back almost falling on her butt. Earning a snicker out of the boys. "It's just a spider." Naruto laughed. She puffed out her cheeks and glared at her brother. He got the hint which meant squish it or she would make his life hell for making fun of her for being scared of a spider. He squished it for her and she huffed "alright let's get this place cleaned up." She said. She knew this would take them a while but with the three of them they would have this place cleaned up in no time. Sasuke and Naruto moved the furniture out of the house. Dinaji worked on dusting, sweeping, and mopping. Once done they decided to get some new furniture ordered to be delivered and put up the next day so it will be completely move in ready for when he returns home for the first time in 8yrs. With the furniture scheduled to be delivered and put where it needs to be and the house now clean looking like it used to before the massacre. The three headed began to walk back to the house for the night patiently waiting for the notice from Itachi letting them know that he was almost home.**


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day. Dinaji had just got the notice from Itachi that he was almost to the gates. sasuke stayed over for training so the boys were still asleep from training almost all night. So it looked like she was the only one going to meet him. She walked past her brothers and then looked at the couch finding the two soundly asleep before she walked out the door. She was getting excited but nervous for that fact there could be some hostile flare ups now that he's being allowed to come back. Whatever the case she would be ready. There she was at the gates patiently waiting for Itachi. "Dinaji you're up early." Izumo said. She smiled and nodded "I am only because I got notice from Itachi that he was almost here." Izumo nodded he seemed on edge but then again the whole town was. "the hokage told us that he was returning to the village after being wrongly accused. I just hope we find the true killer." He said. She nodded in agreement just as she spotted someone walking in her direction in the distance. And she recognized that person with no problem. It was Itachi. He had finally made it home.

Dinaji was smiling waving to him letting him know that she saw him. Itachi saw her waving at him. He couldn't believe that he was coming back home after 8 yrs. He wondered how much has changed since he had been gone. He was nervous but he was glad to be back home. Now he could be himself again. He had a feeling a lot of things would be interesting for sure. The closer he got he noticed that Dinaji was the only one that waited for him to arrive. He began to think that sasuke hated him and didn't want to see him arrive. He snapped out of his thought when he was standing in front of Dinaji. "welcome home Itachi!" she said happily. Itachi nodded at her "it's good to be back. I honestly thought I would never come back here." Dinaji nodded smiling at him. He was glad to still have a great friend like her. "Sasuke would have been here with me but him and Naruto were out late last night at the training grounds. So he's still asleep I'm afraid." She told him. Itachi was a bit relieved to know that sasuke didn't hate him. "I'll take you to him after you are done meeting with the hokage. We also have living arrangements for you made as well we cleaned up the main house at the uchiha manor for you." She said as they began walking. Thinking about living in his old home once more made him a bit uneasy. But that was something he would have to get over.

Most of the villagers were already out most were merchants getting their stalls ready for the day were staring at them as they passed. It wasn't out of fear or anger it was more shock than anything. But here they were on their way to see the hokage. Once they were at the door to hokage's office, Dinaji knocked on the door. "come in" the hokage answered. She watched as Itachi opened the door and stepped inside shutting the door behind him. This was something he had to do himself. "Dinaji what brings you here?" she heard kakashi say. She looked at his direction "Itachi is speaking to the Hokage. I was going to take him to sasuke when he was done." Kakashi nodded and waited outside the door with her. Since Itachi was also his friend he wanted to help Dinaji find the true killer and he would do anything to make sure they find them. The door opened and Itachi stepped out shutting the door behind him. "so how did it go?" Dinaji asked. Itachi smiled "I'm reinstated as a jounin. Until I get a squad of my own, I will be assisting the hokage and going on recon missions." Dinaji nodded "we need to go and celebrate but first let's go see sasuke." They began to walk towards her house all three were silent until they got to her door. "I'll catch up with you guys later tonight. See you at Ichiraku's tonight?" Kakashi asked. The two nodded before kakashi vanished. Dinaji looked at Itachi "Are you ready?" Itachi nodded before taking a deep breath. She opened the door and found Sasuke still asleep. They stepped inside closing the door quietly and she watched as the two brothers would reunite after all this time. Itachi knelt down and put a hand on Sasuke shoulder gently shaking him. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and stared at his older brother for the first time in years. Sasuke sat up quickly and they just stared each other down. Both of them unsure of what to say to each other. "you've grown so fast in the past years." Itachi said. Sasuke grinned "I have I have Dinaji to thank for that she watched over me after our clan was destroyed." He replied. Itachi smiled at his young brother and hugged him. It felt good to hug his brother again he also had to thank Dinaji for doing what she did to help sasuke grow into the young man he was now. "You should see what we did to the old house. You won't recognize it one bit." Sasuke said. Itachi chuckled and nodded. "OK so why don't we go see it then." Dinaji said. And that was that. They were on their way to the old manor.

He opened the door and to his surprise everything was clean. He barely recognized the place. It was hard for him to believe that this was his childhood home at one point. "You guys have been busy. Thank you." He looked at Dinaji and his little brother and they nodded at him. "So if you want take a look around and get a feel for your home and we will meet you at Ichiraku's tonight?" Dinaji asked. Itachi nodded before Dinaji took her leave. Sasuke was the only one with him. He thought it would be a good time to catch up with his little brother. Dinaji walked home happy with herself. She was glad that the reunion between brothers went well and that he was adjusting with everything very well. She walked into her room to freshen up before they were to meet. "so I take it that you will need a babysitter?" she heard her brother ask. She rolled her eyes "No Naruto I don't need a babysitter I'm an adult I can take care of myself." She replied. Naruto laughed sarcastically "says the person who gets drunk every time they go out with your friends. Remember what happened last time? you made a fool out of yourself." Her brother said. She rolled her eyes again "I'll be fine I won't dink much this time." she said before walking out of the bathroom. She could hear her brother mumble something under his breath before she walked out the door. She walked to the dumpling house buying a few before making her way to Ichiraku's. There she saw Itachi and Kakashi waiting for her. "are you ready?" Kakashi asked her. Dinaji nodded "I am however not going to drink." She replied. She watched Kakashi groan "oh come on just a little it's fun when you drink." He said. "I might but first let's eat." She said. Itachi nodded as they sat down.

"So Itachi did you hear that sasuke is entering the chunin exams?" Kakashi asked. Itachi looked at him "Really?" He replied Dinaji nodded "so isn't Naruto the third wants us to help ibiki with guard duty to make sure nothing happens in the forest of death." She replied. Itachi nodded. There was nothing like getting the gang back together. Once they were done were done eating they decided to go grab a few drinks before the night was over and they had to get on with their jobs. Itachi was going to start work as a sensei like Kakashi but with a much younger squad. Every now and then he will have to report the third for war tactics and security. "Oh here a welcome home present." Dinaji said handing the bag of dango to her friend. Itachi took the bag and peered inside before getting a big grin on his face. "Thank you I've been wanting to have some of these for a while." He replied to her. She nodded in reply. She couldn't wait to see what the new day will bring.


	6. Chapter 6

The past few days were a first for Itachi. He was getting ready to acquire a squad of his own and it will be very interesting. The chunin exams have finally began. They already completed the written part now it was time for the survival part of the exams. They would have to go through the forest of death to find the other half of a scroll then make it out alive. Itachi remembers taking this exam now it was time for his little brother to take it as well as Dinaji's little brother too. He was proud of Sasuke, but it was kind of a sad moment too for their parents were not there to watch him do the exam. Dinaji and Itachi were teamed up by the entrance of the forest ready for anything that could happen. They watched as the young ninja made their ways through the gates to begin. The whole village couldn't wait to see who would make it out of the forest. Every eligible shinobi from every country was there. Everything was going well there was no suspicions. The occasional squabble between the participating countries. The next thing the two knew there was an explosion. Somewhere in the middle of the forest. "Dinaji Itachi GO check that out." They heard Ibiki say over the radio. They looked at each other and nodded before disappearing into the forest. They moved as quickly as possible to the source of the explosion only to find sasuke lying on the ground unconscious, Naruto and Sakura coughing violently from the smoke. Naruto what's going on what happened?" His sister asked. Naruto stopped coughing and stared up at his sister "I don't know this guy showed up from nowhere his neck stretched out very long and bit sasuke on the neck then the next thing we knew there was an explosion and he was gone.

Dinaji looked over to sasuke who was still unconscious "Itachi is he alright?" She asked him. Itachi was checking his brother over and sure enough there was this mark on his neck. He had never seen this mark before except for Anko she had it when orochimaru tried to take control of her. Dinaji's vision was coming true. Orochimaru was here but where he was hiding they didn't have a clue. Sasuke moved slightly before wincing in pain. He opened his eyes and stared up at his brother. "are you ok?" Itachi asked. Sasuke sat up slowly before they knew it they were attacked by three shinobi from the sound. One of them grabbed Sakura by the hair refusing to let her go. She acted quick and used a kunai and cut her hair separating herself from her captor. Itachi and Dinaji quickly took care of the Shinobi and tied them up so they could take them to be questioned. After making sure Sasuke was ok they took the sound nin to ibiki before returning to the exit gates to wait on other participants to make it out of the forest. Dinaji was worried with the three sound nin getting interrogated orochimaru was out there hiding somewhere.

There was no time to lose, he had to be found. Dinaji went to look for lord third about stopping the chunin exams so they could find orochimaru. To protect everyone here was her top priority. She found him with the other Kage. They were talking amongst themselves. "lord third I think we should stop the exams to find orochimaru." She said. She saw the concern on his face "stopping it will only keep him in hiding we need to keep going to bring him out of hiding. We will continue without delay." He told her. She was annoyed but knew he was right. She bowed to him before disappearing to check on sasuke, but she only appeared to see Itachi and sasuke having an argument. "I'm just saying that should shouldn't continue to fight we need to check that mark you have out" Itachi said to his brother. Sasuke looked annoyed and walked away "I'm fine quit being so overprotective." Sasuke replied. Itachi stood there watching his little brother walk away to join the others. That kid is stubborn to a fault. "he will be alright Itachi he is a strong kid." She said making him look at her. He sighed realizing she was right. If he done so well without him for so many years, then how would this be any different.

Dinaji and Itachi made their way back to the arena just as the match between Sakura and Ino had started. Dinaji looked around to see if she could see anything suspicious. She wasn't about to let anything happen. One person was missing it was kabuto yakushi. She left the arena in search of him. She walked down a hallway and heard some voices up ahead. She peaked around the corner and saw kabuto talking to someone in a cloak. Trying to keep hidden she listened closely to the conversation between the two. She was getting all sorts of intel most of it was about sasuke. She then felt a pain in the back of her neck and when she turned around there was a cloaked man behind her. Not knowing what hit her she quickly disappeared back to the arena. The match was already over and the match between Gaara of the desert and Rock lee. "where did you go?" Itachi asked. Panting she reached behind her neck and pulled out a needle. It was laced with a poison she had never seen before. Dinaji collapsed where she stood "Dinaji?!" Itachi yelled as he caught her. Her body temperature was rising and was gasping for air it was so hard for her to breathe. He ran with her in his arms to the hospital. She had already passed out. Her temperature was rising he didn't know what would happen to her, but he wasn't going to waste time to find out. He finally arrived at the hospital. He watched helpless as they took Dinaji to the back mainly to run tests to find out what kind of toxin was introduced into her blood stream. He walked outside calling his most trusted raven. He landed on his arm.

Itachi told the bird to alert him when Dinaji would awaken. The raven flew off into a nearby tree and sat there. Itachi knew he couldn't waste time he immediately returned to the arena site and continued to watch the matches until the preliminaries were done. The semifinals would be tomorrow so now being the time to rest up. "Itachi where's my sister at?" Naruto asked. "Your sister was admitted to the hospital few hours ago. She was poisoned." Naruto just stared at him processing "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me when it happened?!" He yelled. Itachi just kept a blank expression "We could not afford to cause a scene, obviously she found out some information and someone caught her by surprise." He replied just as Itachi's raven flew down and landed on his shoulder. His answer was received. "Your sister is awake." Itachi told Naruto before he disappeared. Naruto followed for he was worried about his sister. Itachi hurriedly walked to her room and saw her sitting up staring at the window "How are you feeling?" Itachi asked her. She turned her head and looked at him "Better thanks to you." She replied. "what happened?" Itachi asked "when I was looking around kabuto was missing so I walked down the hallway and found him talking to some cloaked person and the next thing I knew I felt this pain in the back of my neck and when I turned around there was another cloaked man behind me. He had a mask on I couldn't see his face, so I quickly got out of there." She replied. Just as Naruto bolted through the door.

He ran to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged her brother back she didn't mean to worry him "I'm so glad you're ok." Naruto said. "I'm fine the poison didn't do much just made me ill and unconscious for a while. Ill be ok." She giggled. She still felt weak but with some rest tonight she would be good as new tomorrow. "I have to go report to the hokage what I found out." She said. Itachi just shook his head "give me the message I'll report to him you just worry about getting home and getting some rest." He told her. She pouted, but knew he was right. She knew she wouldn't be much use tomorrow without some rest. "Kabuto was talking about sasuke how they plan on taking him to Orochimaru, so he could get the sharingan." She replied. Her words got his blood boiling. "I take my leave you go home and get some rest." Itachi said as he turned to leave. A nurse walled passed him with Dinaji's discharge papers. "Naruto lets go home" Dinaji told her brother. Naruto nodded she could tell he was worried about sasuke "Don't worry we won't let anyone put harm to sasuke." She said. Naruto nodded as they headed home for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinaji woke up feeling better than ever. She quickly got dressed and went to see if Naruto was awake. But he was nowhere to be found. She figured he already went to the place the semifinals would be held. She left quickly to the new arena. She wondered if her brother or sasuke would make it to the finals. She remembered her days as a chunin and just giggled. She had so many memories from back then. When she arrived the match between Sasuke and Gaara began. "there you are Dinaji." Kakashi said. She whipped her head around and saw her friend walking towards her. "Hey Kakashi, how are they doing?" She asked. Kakashi nodded "they are both doing well. What happened to you yesterday?" he asked. Dinaji smiled sheepishly knowing she probably shouldn't have went off on her own like she did. "well I was spying on someone and got stuck in the neck by a poison needle." She replied. He chuckled shaking his head just as they heard a scream. Their attention drew to the middle of the arena. Sasuke had managed to penetrate the barrier that Gaara had surrounded himself in. Everyone was quiet waiting for what was to happen next. Dinaji knew that Gaara was a jinchurikki just like her little brother. She remembered that night all too well. She sensed a strong chakra reading and it wasn't just her that sensed it some people were starting to get scared because of the power.

The next thing Dinaji knew Gaara had escaped the barrier but he was different. The Shukaku was trying to make himself known. Gaara jumped up and left the arena disappearing into the forest of death. Then the explosion happened. The vision that Dinaji feared was happening now. People were running in panic screaming trying to escape the arena Sasuke had already went after Gaara. She looked up where the Kage were at and saw non-other than Orochimaru by Lord third. They too disappeared. There was only one thing to do now and that was get everyone to safety and to stop this madness before and lives were lost. "Dinaji go after lord third ill stay here and get people out of here. Itachi went after your brother and sasuke." Kakashi said just as the ground started to shake and a big creature showed up from the cloud of smoke. Dinaji stabled herself it was Shukaku the seal had been broken. "Dinaji go!" she heard her friend yell. She nodded before disappearing to locate lord third. Just before she found him the ground started shaking again this time the giant toad was squaring off with Shukaku. Naruto be safe she thought before turning her attention to Orochimaru and lord third, but she was too late. Lord third did a summoning jutsu making orochimaru to never make a hand sign ever again.

The sight before her was terrifying. Kabuto appeared and took orochimaru before disappearing leaving her and lord third. He collapsed as Dinaji made her way to him. His breathing was shallow. She knew he wouldn't survive. "Dinaji help the village heal from this." He said. She had tears in here eyes as she took his hand and nodded "you have my word lord hokage." She spoke just as he took his last breath. There was an eerie silence just as Kakashi and Itachi showed up. "I couldn't save him." She said. She was blaming herself. Had she only got there in time she might have been able to save him. "Dinaji you know as well as I do that this isn't your fault, we will hunt orochimaru down and put him away for good." Itachi said. She dried her tears and nodded he was right. She knew they would find him sooner or later. It was now time to make an announcement to the village.

This was something she didn't want to do but it needed done. Everyone was gathered below her as she stepped forward from the balcony of the hokage's office "Everyone that is here with me know this. I hate to bear the news that our beloved hokage has passed away. We will have a ceremony for him tomorrow morning. Until a hokage is chosen you will have to consult the council for any questions or concerns you may have. Everyone stay safe and please stay kind its what the old man would want." She said before turning around and walking back into the office. She looked around it didn't feel the same at all. The next few days we would spend on rebuilding what was destroyed the chunin exams would have to wait for now.

She turned the light off and went home to get some rest but before she walked out of the office she was tackled down to the ground by Naruto. She knew he was upset about the old man. But what's done is done and nothing could change that. "thank god you are ok." She told him. She hugged him tightly. She was afraid something happened to him. "He did very well against Gaara" she heard Itachi say. She looked up and saw him standing beside her. Naruto stood up "I'm going to go home ill see you there sis and thank you Itachi for helping us." Naruto said Dinaji and Itachi nodded to him as he left. "So, who do you think will be the next hokage?" Itachi asked. Dinaji shook her head she didn't know who they would make Hokage "I don't know to be honest it could be anyone to honest." She said. As they began walking. "I think they should make you Hokage until one is chosen." He said. She smiled sheepishly. She never thought of it before.

As much as she did for the late lord third she pretty much knew how to run Konoha, but she didn't think she could do it. "Nah I wouldn't be good at it. I mean yeah, I could do it I know everything there is to know, but I'm better off staying where I'm at right now." She said. Itachi stopped walking "You mean to be my babysitter?" he asked. Making Dinaji stop in her tracks. "what are you talking about?" She asked. Yeah, she was supposed to keep an eye on him, but she knew deep down that she didn't have anything to worry about. "I know you were told to keep an eye on me. I don't need to be babysat. So, you just need to back off." He said. This shocked her. Where the hell did all this come from. She was mad now. "Excuse me? I have not once been keeping an eye on you yes, I was told to, but I knew that there would be nothing to worry about. So, don't give me that bullshit line." She yelled before disappearing probably to go to her house. Itachi realized he crossed the line. He knew she wasn't trying to keep him under a magnifying glass. It just felt that way. Maybe it was with everyone looking at him like he was still a criminal. He shook his head "I've done it now." He said before walking home himself. He was going to apologize to her tomorrow after the ceremony.

Dinaji opened to the door to her house. Naruto was already in bed, so she was careful not to wake him even though he could sleep through anything. She was so mad at Itachi for treating her the way he did. He didn't have the right to say all those things. She got to her room and noticed that Toki was clawing the balcony door. She opened the door for the lizard only to find more lizards sitting on the balcony. Toki crawled back to Dinaji nudging its head against the back of her legs as if he wanted her to go outside. Dinaji felt strange she felt as is something was pulling her towards Yukigakure. She felt there was something there calling her. Leaving a note for toki to take to the council she grabbed her winter garb and left. She hated that she would miss the ceremony, but this was making her instincts go haywire. If she had to travel all night and all day the next day she would do so she needed to know what was there waiting for her.

Several hours later she made it to where the snow started to fall. She was close. She noticed that things looked familiar to her. She knew native to snow country, she was constantly reminded of that. She was one of the rare people that could use ice style. She stated to walked through the wooded area letting her instincts guide her allowing her to find a hidden cave. She took a deep breath and went inside. There were tons of beautiful crystals everywhere that seemed to illuminate the cave. She never saw this before. She knew her old village was nearby the cave, but she wondered why she never saw this before. As she made her way further she began to see dragon statuettes lining the walls. She finally made it to the end of the cave, where a giant statue of a dragon made completely out of white fire opal. It was holding a letter in its claws. She took the letter and began to read it.

" _one that bears the blood of the secret_ _Tsu_ _basa clan shall be given the gift of guardianship of the Opal dragon."_ It said. She was curious. As she touched the opal dragon, suddenly it started to glow whit it was so bright it was almost blinding. There was a loud screech as Dinaji could feel the outrageous power that was flowing into her. She groaned as the light from the statue started to dim. The once opal dragon statue was now just plain stone. Dinaji stood up groggily unaware that she was being watched. When she opened her eyes, she turned her head and was in for a shock. It was her reflection or at least she thought it was. she had gone under some sort of transformation. She had white opal scales outlining her breasts as well as the rest of her body, she had two golden horns sticking out of the top of her head, wings that were white opal, and a tail that formed from her backside.

Dinaji was too scared to move. But she took a deep breath and moved her wings and tail. And sure, enough they moved. She began to wonder if this was the reason her clan was massacred several years ago. She left the cave quickly curious now about her new powers. the sun was now rising making her scales glisten in the light. She began to flap her wings and began to hover above the ground. She was taking to this like a natural. She flew up higher until she was above the trees. The view from where she was breathtaking. She gasped in awe. "this is absolutely amazing!" she said out loud. She finally decided to head for home she was going to check out the library about the origins of her clan when she got back, she wanted to learn everything she could about her ancestors.

When she finally arrived, she decided to land in the forest to change back so she wouldn't cause a scare to the village, but she had a problem she didn't know how. She began to pace back and forth she didn't know what to do. She tried so hard to change back but it was no use. She flew up in the air again and flew quickly to her house hoping no one saw her. She landed on the balcony and quickly closed the door behind her. Toki was laying on her bed asleep but perked its head up when it saw her. She cursed when there was a knock at her door "Sis we need to go, or we will be late!" Naruto said. She began to pace back and forth trying to think of what to say. "I can't I'm indisposed!" She said back but it was too late Naruto opened her door and saw her for the first time in this form. "WHOA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU SIS!" she yelled. She began to smile sheepishly "It's a long story Naruto I just can't go anywhere now at least until I figure out how to change back." She said. She wanted to attend the ceremony so bad, but she couldn't do it looking like a she demon. Naruto understood "I won't tell anyone." he said smiling. Dinaji nodded as she watched her brother leave the house. Now all she had to do was learn how to change back.

She sent another letter out to the council letting them know what had happened and to not tell anyone. She didn't want to cause a scene with this. She spent the whole day trying to change back but she got nowhere. Not even close. She groaned out of frustration this shouldn't be this difficult to do. She didn't understand what she was doing wrong. The sun was now setting, and she was startled when she heard a knock on her balcony window. She quickly covered herself trying to hide herself. "who is it?" she asked. "It's me." Itachi said. She pouted for she was still mad at him. Itachi waited for an answer "go away I'm still mad at you." She said from the other side of the door. Itachi sighed she was being difficult. He came because the raven he had watch over her came to him freaking out, so he was worried about her. "I need to talk to you please can I come in?" he asked. When he didn't hear anything, he decided to open the door into her room. "Dinaji?" he asked. He could hear her moving around but couldn't see her until he saw a pair of bright icy blue eyes staring at him. "Dinaji?" He asked again. "I told you to leave." She said. With the help of the moonlight he was able to see the outline of where she was at. "will you please come out from under your blanket. I need to talk you?" he asked. Those eyes just remained on him. He was starting to get irritated with her stubbornness, so he went over to her and tried to pull the blanket off her. "stop what are you doing you can't see me not like this." She yelled out. Itachi paused for a moment wondering what she meant before giving the blanket a good tug uncovering her completely. He stared in wonder at what was in front of him. "Dinaji? Is that you?" he asked. She sighed and nodded. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. She was beautiful. He walked closer to her making her back away, but she couldn't back away any further because she was against the wall.

He leaned forward and touched the horns on top of her head. "so, they are real" he mumbled. She nodded "yes I didn't want anyone to see me because I haven't figured out how to change back." She replied. I sat next to her and listed to her explain everything that happened. He found the experience incredible. "that's crazy but don't worry I won't tell anyone about this but I do owe you an apology I shouldn't have acted so harsh to you." He said. He wanted her to forgive him. She sighed "you made me so angry, but I forgive you." She replied. Itachi let out a sigh of relief at that but seeing her in this form stirred something in him. It was starting to scare him he never felt this way before. "I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore but get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow the council is meeting tomorrow to decide the next hokage." He said Dinaji nodded at him and watched him leave. She decided to get some sleep well at least try to anyways. She couldn't get comfortable from her wings and tail but finally he managed to find a spot and fell asleep. If she couldn't figure out how to change back, she would have to go to the meeting like she was, so she was just going to have to try something.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinaji awoke thinking that everything that happened was just a dream. But as soon as she moved she realized that all of this was real as real could be. She sighed knowing that she had to meet with the council, but she was afraid to go out looking like this. She didn't want to scare anyone. She sighed deciding to go meet with Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. She will work on changing back to normal after the meeting. "hmmm should I fly, or should I just walk?" she asked herself. If she flew she wouldn't have to worry about getting spotted as much. On the other hand, if she walked through town she wouldn't be a threat as much as she would fly. She mustered up the courage to open the front door only to find Kakashi in front of her. "what happened to you?" he asked. Dinaji looked down "It's a long story." She replied shutting the door behind her "we have time, Itachi is already with the council so spill it." He said as they began to walk. As she told him what happened she could feel the eyes of the villagers as well as her fellow shinobi stare at her as they walked by. "Do you plan on finding out more about your clan?" he asked. Dinaji nodded "yes there must be a reason why I happened to come across these powers for a reason." She said just as they reached the office.

When the doors opened they found Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, Itachi, and Jiraya one of the legendary sannin waiting for them. "so, it's true about this transformation." Jiraya said. Dinaji was starting to get used to this form even if she couldn't change back she could get use to this. "so now that everyone is here why don't we get to the task at hand?" Koharu asked. Dinaji and Kakashi sat down with the rest of them. "I think the next Hokage should be you Jiraya." Homura said. Jiraya got a shocked look on his face like he was surprised at the decision that was put on the table. "you want me to do it? I don't think I'm the right person for the job." He said. "Well if you aren't then who is?" Koharu asked. Jiraya closed his eyes deep in thought. "Her." Was all he said.

They all knew who he was talking about. "What makes you think Tsunade would be up for it do you even know where she is?" Itachi asked. Jiraya nodded "Ill be able to find her no problem." He said. Koharu and Homura looked at each other before nodding "very well go get her." Homura said to him. Dinaji watched as the meeting ended "Dinaji, Kakashi there is something I need to ask of you. I would like to take Naruto with me if that would be alright?" Jiraya asked. Dinaji and Kakashi looked at one another before back at Jiraya "I don't see why not." Dinaji said. Before standing up she excused herself and left she wanted to see if she could get control of her powers. Itachi followed her "would you like some help?" he asked. Dinaji nodded "if you could that would be great." Replied with a smile. She always cared about Itachi as one would say she had a crush on him, but she didn't want to tell him yet.

With Jiraya taking Naruto with him on this journey Dinaji didn't know what she was going to do with herself. She knew her brother was in great hands even though Jiraya was a major pervert. "so how do you want to start?" Itachi asked her. She snapped out of her thoughts "I would like to see if I can change back first once I can change into and change out of this form ill master everything else." She said. She felt confident she knew she could this this. She stopped walking when she got this vision of hand signs in her head. She wondered if this was the way she could change back she memorized the hand signs and waited till they got to the training grounds to try it out." Are you ok?" Itachi asked. Dinaji nodded and smiled sheepishly scratching the back of her head "yes I just had a vision I show you once we get to the training grounds." She replied. Itachi nodded before they continued to walk. He was kind of looking forward to sparring with her to see what knew powers she acquired. It had been a while since they sparred so this could be interesting.

Once they arrived at the training grounds Dinaji made the hand signs she saw in her vision and sure enough she changed back no horns wings or tail. "I did it!" she said excitedly. She was glad she wasn't going to be stuck in the form forever. She liked her sleep and sleeping like that was just a pain. "will you be able to change back?" Itachi asked her. She began to pace back and fourth in thought. Itachi sat down on the ground waiting. Dinaji stopped and decided to do the same hand signs again and she immediately changed back into her dragon form. "ok now that I can change to and from let's see what I can do!" she said Itachi stood up getting himself into a fighting stance.

Dinaji came at him with such speed he was just barely able to doge her attack. "Ice style ice crystal needles" Dinaji yelled making the hand signs hundreds of ice needles formed and were hurled at Itachi. Itachi who had his sharingan activated was able to dodge the ice needles. He never though she was this powerful. He landed on his feet "you've greatly improved." Itachi said. Dinaji smirked before Itachi disappeared before her eyes only to appear behind her. She didn't have time to react, as she tried to get away from him she tripped over a tree root grabbing onto Itachi making them both fall to the ground. He had landed on top of her. They just stared into each other's eyes.

Itachi stood up quickly helping her up. He was slightly embarrassed. Dinaji dusted herself off "I think this calls for some dumplings!" she said. She figured while Naruto was away she would see if this form amplifies her ice style abilities. She changed back to her human form "what do you plan on doing while your brother leaves?" Itachi asked as they were on their way to the dango shop. Dinaji put her hands behind her head "I plan on honing my abilities with this form but other than that nothing out of the usual I still must help with whatever the council wants me to do plus I have to go through more boxes to find out who was behind your clan's murder." She said. Itachi nodded "would you like some help?" He asked. He didn't want her to do everything herself he wanted to find the person behind his family's murder as well. Dinaji nodded if you would like to that would be fine. I plan on starting tomorrow when Naruto leaves." She replied. Itachi nodded. This was the first time in a while since they got to hangout like this. They used to do this a lot before he was forced into exile.

Itachi noticed that there were still people staring at Dinaji. He couldn't figure out why "why is everyone still staring at you?" he asked as they reached the dango shop. Dinaji giggled and shrugged "I don't know I know they couldn't stop staring when I was in dragon form but now I don't know why. Maybe it's because I'm pretty." She teased. Itachi rolled his eyes she was very pretty. "you are so conceited." He said to her. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Itachi told Dinaji that he would buy the dango, so she went ahead and had a seat waiting for him. He sat down and divided up to contents. "I don't think Naruto will be gone very long this time around, but I do know that there will be a time when he will be gone a yr. to do some training with Jiraya. He wants to teach him how to control Kurama as well as teach him some of the things our father knew." She spoke before taking a drink of tea. This shop was one of their favorites. They used to come here before everything happened. "you won't know what to do with yourself then when the time comes what will you do?" Itachi asked. Dinaji shrugged "to be honest I don't know. I've never been away from my brother for that long. I might just take some time off and relax somewhere." She replied she wanted to go to Yukigakure to find out more of her clan's secrets and she felt there was a place to look.

She had thought about asking Itachi to go with her, that's if he wanted to. "I do want to go to Yukigakure for a few days to get some information about my clan would you want to come with me?" she asked him. Itachi looked up at her "do you think that they will let both of us go?" he asked. "I don't see why they wouldn't they have plenty of people here to take care of things while we are gone. I want to say that we will be gone for a week, two at the most. Plus, I've been saving money to do some shopping up there too!" she said happily. Itachi chuckled at her "you are such a girl!" he said. Dinaji puffed out her cheeks like a puffer fish. She would normally do this when she was being made fun of. "well duh I'm a girl." She said. Itachi continued to laugh at her. She sure was something else for sure.


End file.
